


Shower Time

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes the showers at work. Severus finds this annoying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Severus was used to Harry coming home and having the odd injury. Bruises, cuts, the occasional sprained ankle, and that one time he sprained his neck. Harry wasn't so much accident prone as his job lent itself to a high degree of injury. Harry hated having to fill out a report every time he got injured on the job. He told Severus he preferred to come home and let Severus heal him. ″Listening to you huff and make comments while you heal me is always fun, too," Harry had told him on more than one occasion. 

So it was odd when Harry came home moving slowly, yet insisting he was fine. 

They had finished eating dinner – spag bol, Severus's personal favourite – and, as Harry stood from the table, he screwed up his face and gripped the edge of his chair like he was in a great deal of pain. 

″Out with it, Potter. What did you do?″ Severus said, crossing his arms and glaring at Harry. 

″I didn't do anything,″ Harry insisted. He paused and added, ″There isn't anything you can do to help anyway.″ 

He picked up his plate and wine glass and moved to the sink. Severus could that he was moving stiffly, no matter how casual he tried to look.

Severus stood, leaving his dishes, and pulled out his wand. He flicked it once and Harry yelped and spun around. ″What are you doing?″ Harry said, pulling his unbuttoned shirt back together. Severus stepped closer and pushed Harry's hands away. 

He looked closely at Harry's neck, chest, and stomach, then pulled off the shirt and inspected Harry's arms. ″What are you doing?″ Harry said again, but allowed Severus to poke an prod him. 

″Looking you over. Since you won't tell me, I'll figure it out. Lift your arms over your head.″ Harry rolled his eyes and did it anyway without complaint. Severus tucked back a smile in the corners of his mouth as he touched Harry. While he wouldn't care if Harry were skinny as a rail or slightly soft in the middle, it wasn't unappreciated that Harry was quite fit. He was well-toned, lean and, while he could eat every meal like it was his last, Severus would be surprised if there was an ounce of fat on him. 

Severus straightened up and said, ″Take your jeans off.″ 

Harry smirked and said, ″You aren't going to do that for me?″ 

Severus smiled despite himself and grabbed Harry by the front of his jeans, pulling him closer. 

″I know what you think I'm doing but you're mistake,″ Severus said as he undid Harry's belt and flies. As he pushed Harry's jeans down, he couldn't help but feel the stir of arousal as his hands brushed the outside of Harry's thighs. Harry's legs were his favourite. His knees were knobbly, and they were a touch skinny, but they were strong and firm. Severus loved when they were wrapped around him, or when Harry was on his knees presenting his high, firm, round arse. 

Severus studied and touched his legs trying to concentrate and telling his libido to take a break for a moment. Severus walked around and looked at Harry's lower back. He was walking stiffly. The injury could be there. It looked fine, though. He walked back around Harry and got on his knees. 

″You still not doing what I think you're doing?" Harry asked, looking down at him and raising his brows. Severus noticed that the front of Harry's boxers had started to tent slightly but he shook his head no. 

He ran his hands up the back of Harry's thighs firmly and it elicited a sort of deep groan that Severus was used to hearing in another context. Severus removed his hands and sat back on his heels. He looked up at Harry and said, ″Tell me what you did to your hamstrings.″ 

Harry reached down and pulled up his jeans, which effectively covered his growing erection for the moment. ″It's not my hamstrings. My legs hurt, that's all.″ Harry put out a hand and reached to pull Severus up to a standing position. 

″That's all?″ Severus said, frowning. 

″Yeah.″ Harry shrugged and made to turn away. 

″Well how did you do that?″ Severus asked, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and making him turn back around. 

″In training the past couple days. We've been doing plyometrics –″ 

″Plyo-what?″ 

″Plyometrics. It's a sort of jump training. It makes you stronger and faster. Jump squats and the like. So when I have to run after someone, I have more burst in my speed.″ 

″You'll have nothing if you're this sore,″ Severus said, gesturing at Harry's legs. 

″Nah, I overdid it today is all.″ 

Severus huffed. There was no point in telling Harry to take it easy because Harry wouldn't. He wanted to shake Harry for making him worry, but Harry would tell him there had been no need. And Harry had been right, he really was fine. So Severus took a deep breath and said, ″Harry, go upstairs and shower. The heat will help.″ 

″I already showered. I always do after I have training.″ 

″Take another one. I'll get you some of that soap –" 

″I had that soap there. I keep it with me. I like it for when –" Harry stopped talking and turned to the sink. He pretended to be absorbed in doing the washing up, but Severus could see the blush creeping along his cheek bones. 

″You like it for when, exactly?″ Severus said, stepping closer to Harry. 

″In the showers at work. It smells nice.″ Harry turned and Summoned the rest of the dirty dishes and put them in the suds filled sink. 

″Liar,″ Severus whispered. ″Tell me.″

Harry sighed heavily and stepped back from the sink. Whether he didn't care if Severus knew or reckoned Severus would wheedle the truth of him eventually, Severus didn't know. Harry turned and looked him in the eye. ″I like the soap when I wank in the shower. Makes my skin tingle.″ 

Severus felt his mouth open slightly and then closed it smartly. Severus took a long breath trying to decide which question to ask first, he had so many. ″You wank in the shower at work?″ 

″Usually,″ Harry said with a shrug and Severus felt his mouth drop open again at Harry's cavalier tone. ″It's not like I'll get caught or anything. The stalls are all private. Feels good after I have training. Sweaty and sticky, I need a release.″ 

Severus blinked at Harry because that's all he could do. More questions and visions exploded in his mind and his arousal, which had ebbed slightly, was now back in full force. 

″Don't tell me you never done it,″ Harry snapped, as Severus had failed to reply. 

″In the shower at the Ministry? I can honestly say I never have.″ Harry shot him a look and Severus snorted a laugh. ″I can assure you, not at work and usually when you're gone. I prefer waiting for you.″ 

Harry turned to face Severus and said, ″Sometimes I can't wait for you or if I'll do, I'll be coming in seconds once we get started.″ 

Severus stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's naked waist. ″I can make you come in seconds whether you wanked or not.″ 

″I'm sure you could,″ Harry said and he kissed Severus lightly. 

″Lets not try that tonight, though.″ He kissed Harry back, this time slower, longer. ″I've got some oil upstairs that will make the soap tingle seem like nothing in comparison. I'll rub it on your aching thighs.″ Harry groaned and rubbed his hard cock to Severus's thigh. ″Perhaps I'll rub some on your arse before I lick it off.″ 

″Why are we standing here talking? Let's get going,″ Harry said. He Apparated them upstairs.

Severus pushed Harry to the bed and pulled off his clothes. As he crawled over Harry's body, he only had one goal in mind. He would make sure he made Harry's wank in the shower completely superfluous. 

~~**~~

 

Harry peeled off his sweat-soaked t-shirt and tossed it over his shoulder towards the laundry basket. He pulled of his trainers. His shorts, pants, and socks went next. He threw them over his shoulder, as well. He hoped Hermione never found out about the House-Elf who did the laundry for the Auror Department. In all fairness, the House-Elf was paid, so if she did find out, she couldn't complain too much. Harry was happy he didn't have to bring home sweat-soaked clothes, muddy trousers, and ripped robes. Severus would grumble about it though and Harry did enjoy Severus's grumblings. 

Harry wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his favourite soap and luffa, and walked to the showers. He nodded cordially at Wainwright as they passed each other and Harry turned into the row of shower stalls. They were all open, so he took his favourite one on the end where the water was the hottest. 

He turned the tap and noticed the water pressure was quite good. It was unusual for him to be the only one left changing after their weekly training. He was the only one in the entire changing room. Wainwright was leaving when he passed him. Harry must have spent longer doing planks than he thought. It was all the better, though. Harry liked privacy. 

He put his head under the spray and let it wash over his face and down his body. He reached for the soap. He was half-hard, his body already anticipating the release. It had been a particularly hard workout and it would be a particularly good wank, he hoped. 

He turned his back to the spray and the curtain of the shower was thrown back. Harry was nearly taken by surprise. Years of Auror training made his reflexes sharp and he crouched into a defensive position immediately. Even without his glasses and with the steam billowing from the shower, he knew who was standing there. ″Jesus Christ, Severus,″ Harry said, straightening up. ″What are you doing?″ 

″I came to watch you shower.″

″Are you mental?″ Harry asked. ″I'm at work.″ 

″No one's around,″ Severus said with such a casual air that Harry now knew exactly why no one was around. "And does the Ministry pay you to masturbate?"

″Confunded everyone did you?″ 

″Only one or two. Others have urgent appointments to get to.″ 

″Why are you doing this? You can watch me shower any time at home.″

Severus pursed his lips and nodded. ″Yes, I could. But I heard what you do here is particularly interesting to me.″ 

Harry glowered at Severus. ″Still haven't got over that have you?″ 

″There's nothing to get over.″ Severus looked slightly pouty, then added, ″Go on now. You're wasting water.″ 

Harry stared at Severus for one more moment and then said, ″Lock the doors.″ 

″As always I am a step ahead of you. Go on.″ 

Harry stared Severus directly in the eyes. Severus hadn't been able to let it go, no matter what he said. He had tells—ways he dropped hints that, no matter how clever and subtle, Harry recognized after ten years together. 

Every morning over breakfast, Severus asked Harry what his day would entail. Not since Harry had let his wanks in the shower slip. There had been some positive changes—he'd joined Harry in the shower more than once. The best part, however, was that Severus had been demanding almost the point of petulance. They'd had sex almost every night, and sometimes twice and again in the morning. Every time was slow and sensual, as if Severus were trying to wear Harry down, leaving him so satisfied, that there was no possible way he'd think of wanking the next day because. 

Severus hadn't realized it hadn't quite worked that way for Harry. All it had done was give him more fantasy material. Harry wasn't about to tell him. He liked that Severus wanted it to be him and only him. What Severus hadn't figured out was that tossing off was completely separate. It had nothing to do with how much he wanted Severus. It felt good, and so he did it. 

Harry thought about explaining that to Severus but he knew actions would speak louder than words. So, if Severus would be satisfied by watching Harry wank, then he could do that. Besides, Severus had gone to all the trouble of making sure they were alone. Harry couldn't waste that. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he cast around for some inspiration that would work. He was struck with a sudden case of stage fright and couldn't think of a thing. 

″Is there a problem?″ Severus said. 

Harry opened his eyes and said, ″Yes. Hard to fantasize when you're standing here staring at me.″ 

″My apologies,″ Severus spat out, ″I'll leave so you can get back to thinking about the arse of the Seeker from the Pride.″ 

Harry chuckled. ″I admit I may have thought about it once or twice, but since you've been so needy lately, you're all I can think about.″ 

″What, exactly are you thinking about?″ Severus said, still sounding like a suspicious bastard. 

″Every time you touch me. But earlier, before I was interrupted, I was thinking about the blindfold.″ 

Severus didn't speak. The wicked glimmer in his black eyes let Harry know for certain they were both thinking about the same moment. 

″Enjoyed that, too?″ Harry said with a cocky grin. 

Severus nodded and said, hardly above a whisper. ″Go on, Harry. Think about that. Think how you couldn't see a thing as I ran my tongue across your entire body, teased your mouth with my cock.″   
Harry's cock took immediate attention of the tone and the memory, and he was hard in what had to be a second flat. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke. 

″Show me what you usually do.″ Severus's was so low Harry hardly heard it but he could feel it across is wet skin. 

Harry turned around so his back was to Severus. He stood with his feet apart in a wide stance, not only to keep himself upright, but so he could reach the space behind his balls, or further back if he wanted. He pressed his left forearm on the cool wall and rested his forehead on it, letting the hot water run down from the nape of his neck. It washed down his back and tickled the top of his arse before it ran off his body. He stroked his cock slower than he normally did, making a point of giving Severus a show. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Severus' face as he rocked his hips in time with the movements of his fist. He pulled back his foreskin and circled his thumb around the head of his cock. He bit his lip to try and stifle a moan, but it came out anyway. He released his lip from his teeth and said, ″Finger my arse.″

Harry wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting from Severus – that wasn't exactly true he knew Severus would do what Harry asked – but it had never entered his mind at all that Severus would step straight into the shower. He didn't so much as remove his shoes, cloak, shirt, not a single article of clothing. He simply stepped into the spray, letting the curtain fall shut behind him. He grabbed Harry's hip with one hand and without saying a word, pushed two fingers into Harry's arse as far as they would go. Harry groaned and pushed down on Severus's hand, wanting more. 

″Keep stroking yourself,″ Severus said. He licked water drops from Harry's shoulder. 

Harry moved his hand down his shaft at the same moment as Severus pressed his finger behind Harry's bollocks. Fireworks burst behind Harry's eyes and, suddenly, he was coming. He rocked into his fist and back on to Severus's fingers without conscious volition till his cock stopped pulsing and he had completely released himself. 

Harry let go of his cock and Severus pulled his hand free of Harry's sensitive arse and said, ″There maybe now you –" 

Harry didn't wait to hear the rest. He turned, grabbed Severus by the upper arms, and slammed him against the side of the shower. Severus's eyes were wide with shock but quickly narrowed in suspicion. Before he could say anything, Harry narrowed his own eyes and said, ″Your turn.″ 

He dropped to his knees and pushed aside Severus's sopping robes, reaching for the clasp of Severus's trousers. He had seen the expression on Severus's face when he had looked over his shoulder at him; caught the slightest, almost inaudible, hitch in his voice when he'd told Harry to keep stroking himself; Severus would be harder than a rock. 

He unzipped Severus' flies and pulled his pants and trousers down. In one swift motion, he saw he wasn't wrong. He wrapped his hand around Severus's cock and guided it between his lips. A sound, not quite a moan, echoed off the shower walls as Severus touched Harry's temples with the tips of his fingers. He moved his hands slowly behind Harry's ears and down to the base of his head. He gently cupped his hands at the base of Harry's skull and rocked his hips into Harry's face. 

Harry circled his tongue around the tip of Severus's cock, then pressed his lips tight as he moved down Severus's shaft, pressing the flat of his tongue firmly to the back of it. Harry sucked Severus down to the root and back up again. Severus moved his hips in time as Harry sucked him slowly back and forth. 

The tail of Severus's soaked shirt brushed Harry's forehead with every forward motion. Harry reached, pushing the wet fabric up out of his way. He balled it in his fist, holding it and Severus in place just below the navel. He could feel the strain of Severus's stomach muscles under his touch, feel the firm touch of Severus's hands on his head. He couldn't hear anything but the water beating down around him, couldn't hear if Severus' breaths or soft moans. 

Harry flicked his gaze up and saw Severus's head was tilted back against the tiles. Harry couldn't get a clear view of his face. Suddenly, it wasn't enough. As much as he loved the taste of Severus's cock on his tongue, the heat and weight of it in his mouth, he wanted more. He wanted to see Severus's face and hear him as he cried out. 

Harry removed his mouth from Severus and stood. Before Severus could object or even glare, Harry was yanking at his robes and saying, ″I want to fuck you.″ 

″I want you to fuck me,″ Severus said, turning around. 

Severus pulled his wand from his inner pocket just in time as Harry yanked his robes off him and threw them aside. With a wave of his wand, Severus's trousers and shoes were off. With another flick of his wand, Harry could tell Snape had readied himself for Harry's cock. Severus turned and looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Harry's with the same mix of hunger and tenderness as before.

Harry stepped close to Severus so his stiffening cock rubbed against Severus's crease. He ran his hands up Severus's sides, pushing his shirt up. He moved his hands to Severus's chest and felt Severus's nipples stiffen under the pads of his fingers. 

Harry pushed Severus's dripping hair aside with his nose and leaned to whisper to him, ″Why'd you leave your shirt on?″ Harry began to worry one of Severus's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

Severus sighed and ground his arse against Harry's cock. ″Something for you to hold onto when you fuck me hard,″ Severus replied. 

″You don't like when I twist my fingers in your hair?″ Harry asked, removing one hand from Severus's chest and fingering the soaked, black locks that hung to Severus's neck. 

″Only when your cock is down my throat.″ 

Harry groaned and with thoughts of how Severus could bring him off with his mouth, decided he had waited long enough. He gripped both sides of Severus's arse in his hands and as he spread him open, Severus widened his stance. 

Harry began to push in and the ring of tight muscle squeezing around the head of his dick made Harry moan. Severus's moan was louder. Harry was planning to move slowly, but Severus arched his back and pushed so he was fully seated on Harry's cock. 

″Hard, I said.″ Severus growled and pushed again. 

Harry didn't move. He held still, waiting. Severus growled again and tried to push back, but Harry put his hand flat to Severus's back so he couldn't. Severus let out a sound not unlike a whine and said almost too quietly to hear, ″Please.″ 

Harry twisted his hands in the back of Severus's white shirt and slammed his hips into Severus. 

″God, yes!″ Severus cried and Harry did it twice more in quick succession. 

Severus pushed back with every thrust riding Harry's cock as hard as he could. The heat of Severus's body wrapped around his cock, his back bowed as he leaned forward to take Harry as far as he could. The way he looked over his shoulder, watching Harry fuck him was enough to make Harry ready to come again. 

He fisted his hand in the shirt between Severus's shoulder blades and reached around to stroke Severus's cock. He could feel that Severus was about to come. It wasn't the hot water he felt. Thick, slick fluid coated Severus cock and his fingers. 

Harry pressed his chest to Severus's back. ″Fuck, you're already coming.″ 

″Love when you fuck me Harry, love when you take my arse,″ Severus ground out, pushing hard on Harry's cock. 

″Come then. Show me how much you like it.″ 

Severus rocked his hips forward, so only the head of Harry's dick was in him, and then slammed back down on Harry's cock as Harry stroked him. Again and again he did that as Harry urged him on. ″Yes, like that. Fuck me hard. Fuck my cock how you want it.″ 

Severus's cock began to pulse and he stilled. He cried out, telling Harry not to stop fucking him. Harry rolled his hips and stroked Severus for all he was worth, but the feel of Severus coming on his hand, the squeeze of Severus's arse on his cock, took him over and suddenly he was coming again, filling Severus's arse. 

Harry collapsed on Severus's back, still in him and wrapping his arms around Severus's chest to hold him close. He kissed along Severus's ear and neck. 

Slowly Severus moved himself off Harry's cock and turned. He removed his shirt and tossed it away. He reached for the luffa, put soap on it, and reached for Harry with his other hand. He washed Harry from head to toe, gently scrubbing the sweat and come. Harry could only stare at him as he did so. 

″What are you doing?″ Harry said, as Severus straightened up from washing his legs. 

″Making sure you're clean to face your day.″ 

″I do know how to wash myself,″ Harry said, with a smile. 

Severus snorted a laugh. ″I thought you only knew how to wank in the shower, ″ he said dryly. ″You won't have reason to now, I think.″ 

″Why the hell not?″ 

″This didn't cure you of your problem?″ Severus looked completely and thoroughly unamused.. 

″Nope. Gave me more inspiration. Won't be able to walk into this place without thinking of you.″ Harry pulled Severus close and placed a kiss on Severus's lips, which had gone very thin with disapproval. ″You did it to yourself.″ 

″Indeed.″ Severus said, holding himself stiffly in Harry's arms. 

Harry kissed him again and Severus's lips softened into his. ″Give me the luffa,″ Harry said, breaking the kiss. 

″What for?″ Severus asked. ″Did I miss something?″ 

″No,″ Harry said, taking it from his hands. ″It's my turn to take care of you. I see no reason to rush out of here. No one is coming in.″ 

Harry washed his way across Severus's chest, down his stomach, to the top of his thighs and teasingly around Severus's cock. ″This needs a bit more attention,″ Harry said getting to his knees. 

″What are you doing?″ Severus said, reaching under Harry's chin and tipping his head up so their eyes met. 

″I came twice. Fair is fair.″ Harry brushed his fingers against Severus's balls, eliciting a moan of pleasure. 

″You're going to make me love the showers here, too,″ Severus warned as Harry kissed the inside of his thighs. 

Harry hid his smirk, pressing another kiss to Severus's leg. He didn't reply because he wasn't about to tell Severus that was exactly his plan.


End file.
